wildkrattsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Send in the Wildebeest
An episode of Wild Kratts Plot The Wild Kratts clown around in their recent Creature Adventure to search for wildebeest, who are the clowns of the African savannah. Using Wildebeest powers, Chris and Martin take Aviva's Creature Clown School lessons up to hilarious results. Trivia Chris and Martin activated Wildebeest powers and joins Aviva's Creature Clown School. This is another episode where Aviva is dressed up as a clown. Aviva even hums "Entry of the Gladiators" Koki and Jimmy dressed up as clowns too. Ttark is allergic to mayo. He also doesn't like radishes, long beans and rutabagas. Trivia: Chris: So, what are we going to do today? Martin: Why don't we let somebody decide on what to do? Aviva: Leave it to me. (runs to the hidden invention room) Chris: What is Aviva up to? Martin: I wonder. Koki: Maybe she wants to surprise us with a new invention of hers? Just then, Aviva comes out wearing her clown makeup and costume. Aviva: Ta-da! All: What? Martin: Aviva, why do you want to be a clown today? Chris: We have a Creature Adventure today and you want to clown around? Aviva: That's because we're searching for wildebeest remember? Martin: Oh, yeah. Wildebeest. The clowns of the African savannah. Jimmy: Well, wildebeest sure are funny. And they look funny too. Aviva: And that's not all. I will have a clown school here inside the Tortuga. Koki: Clown school? Aviva, are you joking? Aviva: No. This is my first clown school held by me, with you guys as my students. Koki and Jimmy: (groaning) Martin: I wouldn't mind taking your clown class, Aviva. In Wildebeest power suits that is. Chris: Yeah, with Wildebeest power, we can join your clown school. Aviva: Ok then, but first smell my flower. Martin: Here we go, the classic squirting flower trick. When Martin gets closer, Aviva's flower squirts water at him right on the face. Martin: Oh, you got me, Aviva. Aviva: (laughs) That trick never gets old. Jimmy: I think I have second thoughts before joining your clown school, Aviva. Aviva: Come on, JZ. It will be fun. Jimmy: Oh, great. Scene change Koki: This is not exactly what I had in mind. Jimmy: This is not my idea of fun either. Aviva: Oh, come on, guys. You look great! Koki: We're in clown suits! Except for the Kratt bros. Chris: Our Wildebeest suits are going to be so neat and funny. Martin: Let's observe some wildebeest while we're at it. Chris: Good idea, bro. Martin: Hey, Aviva. We're out to check out some wildebeest so you can program their features into our suits to join your clown school. Aviva: Good luck, bros. (honks her clown horn) Ttark: Hey, what's all that racket? What the? (notices Koki and Jimmy) Now I have clowns inside the Tortuga? What is this, the circus? Aviva: Oh, hi, partner. See, I'm setting up a clown school for today. Right here in the Tortuga. Ttark: I got to hand it to you, partner. You look kind of different as a clown. Aviva: Clowning is my second favorite thing to do now besides inventing. Ttark: Yeah, well I'll stick to inventing. Aviva: Ok, everyone, Let's get my clown school started. All: (groaning) Back with Chris and Martin. Chris: There should be wildebeest around here somewhere. Martin: Hey, I think I found one. A little wildebeest calf won't stop following me. Chris: Good one, bro. Martin: I'm going to name you Bozo. That's it. Little Bozo. Chris: Nice name. Martin: Ok, Bozo. Let me scan you. Chris: Hey, Aviva. Are you getting this? Aviva: Yep, I'm getting it all right. Let this clown inventor create the wildebeest power discs. (honks her horn) What have you got so far? Martin: Strong, muscle bound hooves and an amble gait. Chris: Don't forget their dorky good looks. Aviva: (laughs) Ok, ok. I got it. Martin: We'll be clowning around in Wildebeest power suits in no time. Aviva: Welcome to my clown school, Kratt bros. Chris: Hey, Bozo. Stop chewing on my Creature Pod! Martin: Maybe he wants to play, Chris. Chris: Give me back my Creature Pod, buddy. Martin: All right, Bozo. Drop it. Bozo drops Chris' Creature Pod. Chris: Thanks, Bozo. Whew. That was some bite. Martin: Are the discs done yet, Aviva? Aviva: (honks her clown horn) Yes they are. This clown inventor never worked faster than before. Send them, Jimmy! Jimmy: Zap it! The discs reached Chris and Martin. Martin: Yeah. All right, Bozo. Let's do this. The bros activated Wildebeest power. Chris: Hey, Martin. You look goofy. Martin: Back at you, Chris. Chris: Now let's go to Aviva's clown school. Martin: Time for lesson number one! Scene change Aviva: Welcome everyone to my Creature Clown School. I will be teaching you all the basic clown tricks. Everyone applauds. Jimmy: Seriously, Aviva. Do we really have to clown around for one day? Aviva: You're all dressed up as clowns, even me. So I'm going to start by slipping on this banana peel. Chris: When do we get to have a turn, Aviva? We're in Wildebeest power suits, so I think we wild clowns can handle it. Martin: Yeah, what could go wrong? Wildebeest are the clowns of the Savannah. Aviva: I know, Martin. Now watch this professional inventor clown slip on a banana peel. Aviva professionaly slips on the banana peel, landing face first on the ground. Koki: Not bad, Aviva. I think we can do that. Chris: Count us in. Chris and Martin did a great job slipping on banana peels and lands hoof first on the ground. Martin: Ouch. That hurt. Chris: It sure does. Koki and Jimmy did the same thing. Aviva: Ok, now I will show you how to do the classic pie in the face act. Jimmy: (groans) That never gets old. Aviva smashes a banana cream pie on her face. Aviva: Mmm, banana cream. Now let's see you guys try it. Everyone smashes cream pies on their faces. Chris: Who knew wildebeest love cream and custard pies? Martin: Yeah, who knew? Aviva: Great job everyone. Now for lesson number 3. Chris: Squirting flowers? Aviva: That's right. Ttark: (groans) zoboo: hey wild kratts, wait for me! aviva: oh here comes zoboo, now watch and learn. aviva walks by the door and then zoboo shows up. zoboo: oh there you are aviva, i've been looking for you-(sees everyone dressed up as clowns) is it halloween already? or is this the Tortuga circus? aviva: no zoboo, wanna smell my madagascar flower? zoboo: sure aviva. then zoboo sniffs the flower. Seconds later, he got sqirted with water. Zoboo: Ack! You got me, Aviva. Aviva: I sure did. (honks her clown horn) zoboo: what are you doing anyway. aviva: i was just teaching everyone how to clown around, wanna join us? zoboo: sure, wait right there.(leaps away and then comes back wearing a funny hat and a clown's frill) TADA! Pretty funny huh? aviva: sure is zoboo, and now you will learn from the master. Aviva makes some balloon animals. Aviva: Hey, Zoboo. Want an owl balloon? Zoboo: Yes, please. Aviva finished making her owl balloon. Aviva: TADA! An owl balloon! Zoboo: Wow, thanks! Aviva: Now, I will make a lion balloon. Zoboo: Yeah! Aviva finished making her lion balloon. Aviva: TADA! A lion balloon! Zoboo: Awesome! Aviva: Can you guess what balloon animal I'm making next? Zoboo: I have no idea. A penguin? Aviva: Nope. Zoboo: A jaguar? Aviva: No. Zoboo: I give up, Aviva. What is it? Aviva reveals her next balloon animal Aviva: TADA! It's you, Zoboo! Zoboo: Wow, I don't remember my ears being that big. Hey, I can't wait to see your clown show. What are you going to do? Aviva: You'll see. Scene change Martin: Ladies and gentlemen, may I present us the Kratt Brothers in Wildebeest power suits and the rest of you as normal clowns. Sound: (Applause) Chris: But there's one clown who can do it all. She's silly, funny, loves to goof off. Well sometimes. But none other than that, she is the clown of clowns. Please welcome our favorite clown and inventor, the one and only Aviva. All: Woo hoo! Ttark: Ha ha, yeah! Aviva comes out and juggles balls by humming "Entry of the Gladiators" Chris: She's as good as me. Remember when I performed a juggling act for the Wildlife Day Talent Show? Jimmy: How could we forget that? And everyone was blown away by my whistling too. Martin: And my tap dancing wows the judges! Aviva: (drops her juggling balls) Oops. (laughs nervously) Everyone laughs. Aviva: Now I will perform my pratfall! Aviva performs her best pratfall and finished with a pose. Aviva: TADA! Everyone cheers. Zoboo: Mangatsika! That's fantastic. Jimmy: Nice one, Aviva. Chris: Great pratfall. Aviva: And now, I will perform the famous pie in the face trick. Aviva smashes her pie to her face. Ttark: (laughs) That's the best one, partner! Jimmy: Pies are nice. But when smashed into your face, I don't think it will be yummy in our mouths anymore. Aviva: (laughs) Nice pun, JZ. Martin: And now, Aviva will juggle once again. Aviva: Look at me. I'm a natural! Chris: Prepare to be amazed by Aviva's big finish! Aviva does a somersault, then catches her juggling balls with both hands. One ball even landed on her red nose. Aviva: TADA! Everyone cheers. Jimmy: Bravo! Bravo! Zoboo: Mangatsika. I can't believe my mind. aviva: HAHA thank you thank you you've been a wonderful audience. Martin: You're the best clown ever. Chris: Aviva, there's no doubt about it. Our favorite inventor and clown. Aviva: I know. Ttark: That's my partner. Who knows how to have fun.